Multimedia projection systems are popular for purposes such as conducting sales demonstrations, business meetings, classroom training, and for use in home theaters. There are many models of projection devices, each adapted for a particular purpose based on a number of factors such as performance criteria, portability, and price. Customizing a projection device for one purpose may restrict the flexibility of utilizing the device for other purposes. For example, permanently mounting a projection device so as to reduce interruption of displayed picture by movement of people about a room or to reduce possibility of movement of the projection device limits the portable aspect of the projection device.
In addition to the limitations attendant with customization of a projection device, projection devices currently in use may require cables for connecting to a power supply as well to other peripherals such as personal computers, satellite, cable, video gaming consoles, and the like. With regard to power supply, the requirement of an available power outlet in order to supply power to the projection device may not be a problem in some contexts; however, this requisite necessarily limits the environments in which a presentation made be made. Furthermore, in the context of sales demonstrations or business meetings, relying on the availability of a power outlet in the vicinity of the required placement of the projection device may be inconvenient and problematic.